You don't mess with Chance
by Horrorfana
Summary: With Dr Crane out of town, what does our favorite apprentice do with a traitor? Takes place sometime after chapter 24 in apprentice of fear


Bob anxiously looks around the empty room as he drops the pill into the glass of Mountain Dew. He takes a deep breath before picking up the glass and heading to the main bedroom. Calming himself by repeating in his head that his boss is out of town for at least another two days and he'll make a clean getaway, Bob knocks on the door.

"Come in."

He opens the door and walks over to the girl who annoyed him so. He always hated having to watch himself around her, a girl barely old enough to be hanging with his boss, in his opinion. But Bob had to admit, being around the warehouse as much as he was, he often saw her in some rather revealing clothing and he wasn't holding back anymore. Bob had decided that morning that today is the day. His bag is packed, as soon as he makes his move Gotham can kiss his ass for all he cares. He watches as the girl smiles warmly at him before downing half the glass and setting it down on the bedside table.

"Thanks Bob. You can head home for the day if you wa..."

She's cut off by a sudden wave of extreme dizziness. Chance glares at Bob for a moment before yanking open the drawer to the table and pulling out a gas canister. She pops off the pin with her thumb before tossing it by his feet. Bob panics and dashes for the door but feels weak. He waits for the hallucinations to begin but instead feels his limbs grow increasingly heavy.

"The drug you gave me will wear off in two hours. Mine however won't for five. When I wake up, I'm going to... consult Dr Crane about you. I bet you thought you could get away with this. I look forward to making you wish you were dead."

Chance feels her eyelids grow heavy and slips unconscious as Bob lays paralyzed and alert on the floor.

...

Bob hears a noise and looks around frantically to find Chance waking up in bed. After stretching her arms she walks over to Bobs immobile body with a sinister smile across her face.

"Hi Bob. That was a nice nap. Ready for a little trip to the basement?"

_No! That's where the freaks take their.._

Chance exits the room for a moment and returns with an old looking wheelchair. With a little difficulty, she manages to hoist him into the chair before securing his wrists and ankles with the leather buckle restraints attached. Once satisfied, she she pushes him out of the room and down the hallway.

_This isn't happening. I'm supposed to start new. No record or gangs or bats, I'm not going to be killed by some stupid little bitch. Not tonight. Not ever._

Chance hums to herself as she pushes him across the warehouse to the basement. Once the door is locked, she pulls out her cell phone from her pocket and dials a number before holding the phone to her ear. She glances over at Bob, slightly bored as the phone rings. When the other end picks up she smiles.

"Hi Dr Crane...yes I know...something happened...it looks like Bobs a traitor...yes another one...no he isn't working for anyone else...yes...I didn't let him...so what's Bobs?...Really?...Okay...so can I make a mess?...yes I understand...yes sir...see you soon Dr Crane...bye."

Chance hangs up her phone and cocks her head to the side as she smiles at Bob.

"So Bob, have you ever wondered why Dr Crane made you tell him your fear when you first joined?"

_No._

"Because if we found out you were a dirty traitor, we could give you a more efficient punishment for your treason. I'm gonna take you someplace for yours. Claustrophobia. Gotta love the classics."

_What does she mean by that?!_

...

The van comes to an abrupt stop and Bob looks around in panic. He hears the drivers door slam closed before the back is opened and to his horror, he sees the excitement in Chances eyes. She pulls him out of the van and drags him along the muddy grass. Bob struggles to see his surroundings in the pitch blackness and fog. Out of the corner of his eye he sees an oddly shaped rock except...

_Thats a tombstone! A freaking tombstone!_

His back hits a bump as Chance continues to drag him across the graveyard until she comes to a stop. He hears her fumbling with something before he is lifted and dropped into a wooden casket. She smiles warmly at him.

"So I'm not sure if you've tried that to other girls or not but seeing as this is your funeral, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

_Funeral?!_

Chance carefully places the lid over the top and after a moment Bob hears a dreaded pounding sound at one place at a time around the coffin lid.

"Here lies Bobby Hillson. He has no family but a sister who has previously denied any relation to him. On what we assume to be his first attempted rape, he was stupid enough to pick the apprentice of one Johnatan Crane. He assumed that she'd be weak and defenseless. Perhaps I should hand him over to Eddie instead, he really hates idiots. No matter. In my opinion there is no better punishment for the murderous claustrophobic than a premature burial. One of my favorites by Poe. As we say goodbye to Bob, we can't help but wonder what is going through his head as we speak."

_Help me! For the love of...please somebody anybody help me!_

With a thud, Bob feels the coffin fall into a hole and unfortunately, not break upon impact. Then a lighter thudding noise hits the top of the coffin and he quickly concludes that it's dirt.

After a few minutes, all noise stops. He panics as he regains movement in his arms and claws at the lid to no prevail.

**A/N: hey, boy do I love writing horror. No wonder I love the good/bad Dr Crane. This is a little tie in to my story Apprentice of fear. Check it out. I wrote this to show what Chance can do on her own and more importantly, you don't mess with Chance. **


End file.
